A Mistake Born of Lonely
by Herpderp3.14159
Summary: Is a mistake really a mistake if you aren't of sound mind?
1. Chapter 1

Jason sat, knelt behind Annabeth. A cool breeze tickled his testicles, swaying below him. His right hand was on the first 4 inches on his 9-inch cock as he directed it at the naked, blonde beauty in front of him; which, coincidentally, is where his left hand rested.

Jason rubbed the tip of his bulbous head against Annabeth's freshly shaven pussy lips. "This is going to be fun" thought the sandy haired Roman as he began to press into the puffed, virginal canal. It was currently leaking the lubricant required to slot the massive tool about to stretch it unbelievably wide in copious volumes.

Annabeth sat, leaning forward as her forearms and shins pressed into the crisp fall leaves and cool dirt below her naked body. Her heart beat in her chest, anxiously awaiting the cumming events. Annabeth had never had sex before. She had intended to, with Percy of course. Unfortunately, Percy was kidnapped a little over 2 weeks ago.

The thump in her chest was nothing compared to the thumping she was about to receive. She could feel the gorgeous boy behind her moving around, feel his tip touching her most intimate area. The only sounds were the rustling of leaves and his soft, laboured breathing. Part of the thrill was being out in the open like this. Any camper could stumble upon the affair at any given moment, and it made her almost as wet as the boy behind her did. Almost.

Jason had barely needed to say a word to. . . Andrea? Was it? He'd found her wandering the forest and recognized her as the girl he'd met with Piper the day before. A quick introduction, some minor flirting, and _voila._ He had her on her hands and knees in record time, and the view she was giving his was nearly enough to make him shoot his load. Of course after 2 entire days of no pussy he was desperate for a hole to stuff himself into and wouldn't pass up an opportunity so prematurely.

And what an opportunity it was. She may not be the hottest girl whose pussy he'd ruin, but she was certainly the first virgin he would. Even experienced girls were afraid of his sheer size, but he had to hand it to Adele, the girl had guts. . . guts he was about to dislodge. His nuts twitched eagerly at the prospect of dumping their load into such a pristine cunt, but with his advanced state of blue balls anything wet and warm would do. He hadn't had to masturbate since he was 14, and he didn't plan on starting again: a straight pussy diet for this guy. And with a cock his size he had no trouble getting suitors.

Annabeth's eyes were shut and would remain so for the duration of the encounter. But this certainly didn't stop her mouth form gaping as Jason began to slip in. The first inches of his mushroom head pressed into her opening and filled her with a sense of dread. If it was starting to hurt this early, dear god how would he fit? All thoughts of Percy aside she braced herself for the vigorous intrusion that was about to happen.

She felt him pressing and pressing and pressing, each second seemingly getting wider, until with a slight pop the head of his cock was inside her. Both teens were panting, partly because of how quickly it had all happened, mostly because of how hot the two were. Sweat was dripping down both partners as the first tense stroke continued on.

Jason now held both of her hips as he continued to press on down her shaft. He was in heaven. Her pussy was the tightest he had had the pleasure of opening up. Inch after slow inch pressed forward down her soft pink fuck tube as Jason thought of how pleasurable it was going to be. He only had about half of his engorged manhood into the young girl but it felt incredible. Of course fucking always was incredible.

Growing ever more impatient, as the well hung son of Zeus often did, he decided to speed up the encounter. Dinner was in less than an hour and he wanted to nut. Pressing forward with a determined stroke, he slid through her silky tunnel, dragging her plump hips backwards as he impaled the stranger on his cock until he was buried to the hilt. He let out a sigh of relief. _This_ was living.

Annabeth had never felt so full before. It was like every part of her, straight up to where his spongy head was pressed against her cervix, was being stretched apart. She could feel his thick teenage flesh throbbing and bobbing inside her. His warm balls nudged softly against her engorged pussy lips and she felt the coarse hair of his pubes rubbing against her sensitive box.

She sat perfectly still as she waited for her insides to adjust to the behemoth of a cock Jason had slipped into her. Every little movement he made, every small twitch of his dick, sent little jolts of pain and pleasure through her whole body. The burning pain slowly began to fade and the tiny motions and jumping of Jason's well ensnared cock were beginning to feel good.

Jason looked down at the scene below him. A tinge of pink stretched taut around his bulging Penis, spread wide and gaping to accommodate its massive 7.5-inch girth. As what's her name became used to the sensation her pussy began to flutter and contract around him. The vice like prison of his fuck pole was trying to squeeze the life out of it, or at least squeeze out one monster of a load.

But as good as the minute tugging felt, he was ready for some real fucking. As Annabeth slowly began pushing against his pelvis, wiggling impatiently, it became apparent she was ready too. But ready and expecting are two completely different things. In order to loosen her up a bit he pressed himself around inside her, left and right, up and down, trying to stretch her up so he didn't have to be gentle. If her startled _OH_ was to be believed, it was either painful or surprising. He got his answer when she let out a small moan and began to squeeze his tube even harder, something he hadn't thought possible.

Annabeth had not been expecting her first time to be like this at all. She had figured she was done with the stretching, which had been bad enough, but now he wanted to absolutely tear her apart! This was her body, her flesh and blood, and here he was poking and prodding every corner he could greedily stuff himself into. She'd have complained if she could open her moth without moaning in sheer ecstasy.

As Jason pressed downwards he rubbed her clitoris with his shaft and balls in the most wonderful way. She couldn't help but let out a moan. He had some serious dick skills. He stopped for a brief moment to readjust his hands on her creamy behind and straightened his cock up inside her.

Jason rearranged himself to get a good angle. He watched as he slowly withdrew a solitary inch from her. The sopping wet flesh gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, a noticeable difference as the pressure and heat were taken off it. He carefully pressed back into the snug warmth of the girl panting below him and paused to see if it hurt her.

Realizing he didn't care if it hurt, he quickly repeated this action. Taking out just an inch and slipping it back between her lips into her distended hole to be pleasured. It became abundantly clear as he did this 3, 4 and 5 more times she was thoroughly enjoying the plugging. As her panting increased so did his thrusting. He gradually increased his stroking, taking more and more out before greedily stuffing it back in. Juices were squelching and dripping everywhere as he continued his lustful assault. In no time he was hauling 4 or more inches out, slick with her juice, before slamming back into her grunting wildly.

Annabeth was on cloud 9. With every thrust his heavy sac smacked into her sore and widened lips. She could feel her juices on them as they wetly slapped against her in the most erotic way, their contents just as eager to get inside her as the boy the belonged to. The wisps of hair rubbing her clit as the powerful, sagging nuts flung freely below their latest recipient. She could no longer contain her moans and groans as Jason plowed wantonly into tight recess, although she didn't care at this point. Rarely anybody came in the woods these days.

Annabeth felt herself getting closer as the son of Jupiter continued his deep thrusting. With every smack of his hips, his balls followed suit. The resounding slap was music to her ears. The feel of his continued penetration, his shaft slipping easily past her vulva and diving as deep as her cervix was pure bliss. His godly cock stretched her to her limits. Every time he withdrew the beast her vagina began to close up a little only to be stretched brutally as Jason drew closer to cumming.

Jason watched as the more he defiled her innocence how into it she became. Alyson slowly lowered her head as she found it harder to support herself with the continued probing of his dick. At the same time, she was raising her ass and pushing her hips back against the intruding boy flesh in an attempt to get as much inside her as possible. If she opened her eyes she would have been able to see his nuts thwacking her and creating a sound that was music to his ears.

This was not the only sound being created, however. As her increasingly loosened vagina became more aroused, the slipping in of Jason's cock created the noise of escaping air he loved to hear, that let him know he was doing a job of destroying her pussy for any future guys. _Her boyfriend will never get to feel this_ he thought, accompanied by a small smirk. She will never be this tight to anyone else, and just knowing he stole that intimate experience had his balls churning. Gods was he ready to dump a load.

Annabeth might have been embarrassed by the noises her vagina was making but at this point she gave zero fucks. Her juices dripped down both of their thighs and lubricated her hairless, primed opening. Every bump of his cock veins that slid past her opening, the ridge of his head as it explored how deep it could get, his pubic hairs constant reminder of how deep he was trying to get, had Annabeth ready to burst.

The smooth glide of his shaft followed by the coarse trickle of hair on his balls was too much for her clitoris to handle. Her insides were melting and falling out through her vagina, he mind was a mess and all she was, was Jason's fuck toy that needed to be drilled. Her eyes squeezed tighter as his manhood pressed evermore into her, and gave her that familiar butterflied stomach she had been so desperately craving since Percy had left 2 weeks ago.

Jason felt the girl clamp down hard on his dick, she was cumming. He continued pressing into her flesh repeatedly, prolonging the feeling and also giving a fantastic massage to his most sensitive muscle. As he took his eyes off the gripping, tightening cock garage, he looked up only to make eye contact with two young campers. The boys, no more than 14, stared in awe as their camp hero was used and abused for his sexual pleasure.

He stared down the two campers as he repeatedly filled and pushed into the gap between Arya's lips. The slow dragging of his flesh through the tunnel, plus the added pressure from her climax had done its toll. Jason didn't break eye contact as he increased his pace and slammed harder and harder into his latest conquest. Her distant moans meant nothing to him, he was close. After about 30 seconds he was finally there, nirvana. He grabbed her shoulders for extra leverage and slammed harder and harder against her as he felt it welling in his balls. With a final powerful few thrusts he started to shoot, and buried himself as deep as he possibly could, closing his eyes and letting out a guttural groan as his most primal urge was fulfilled.

Annabeth felt Jason push into her for the last time he energetically crammed every possible inch against her love hole. Her lips clasped every square inch of his cock as they pressed flat up against his hips. He moaned loudly as he began to finish. The tip of his dick flared and his shaft began to pump and throb. His balls tightened up and twitched against her now red and overstretched lips. A warm liquid shot at the end of her pussy with surprising force, followed by a few more spurts. 7 shots of cum in total flooded her pussy as she squeezed and milked every last drop, Jason groaning, grunting, and twitching excitedly. His seed flooded out through her pussy, there was so much it felt as if he was pissing cum.

Whatever wasn't shot straight through her cervix and into her fertile womb was forced to compete for space with the biggest dick to ever enter Annabeth. The cum began to splatter out of her in great heaps, dripping down her thighs and ass, hanging off of the very balls they came form and the groin forcing it into her. The two teens sat slumped over panting, with Jason resting on her back, weak in the knees and drained. A puddled of his cum had formed both inside her pussy and out, his semi hard cock still keeping her wider than any other dick ever would.

Jason lifted himself up and looked around as Annabeth opened her eyes. The campers seemed to have vanished, with good reason the two realized as the dinner horn sounded. Jason slipped out of Annabeth with an unceremonious plop, followed by a large quantity of his seed spilling onto the ground.

He looked at the pussy below him, that had given him the best fuck in recent memory. It gaped open and still had a large quantity of himself floating inside it. The lips hung dejected, having given up on closing. The grasped at the air but refused to close. He couldn't help feeling proud of that.

Annabeth stood herself up on uneasy legs. She was very sore and could barely move her legs without shooting pain. Jason's cum dripped down her legs in large globs, and she still felt a healthy portion of it floating around inside of her womb. She steadied herself and looked for the boy who'd put it there.

He was just stuffing his cum drenched dick into his boxers, but stopped to look up at her. Thanks he said, as he returned to what he was doing. Annabeth did likewise, quickly pulling her bra and shirt on. She waited for a little more of his semen to drip out of her before putting on her panties, which didn't take long given her stance and how stretched she was. She could still feel some of it on her panties but the bulk was at her feet or safely mixing in her uterus.

As Jason slipped his belt on and ruffled his hair he looked over at Anne. "If I need you again, I'll find you for a quickie or something, cool?" he said, knowing her answer. Her nod was more of a formality at this point.

As he walked towards dinner he could feel her eyes on the back of his head, but it was worth it to have the ghostly grip of her vagina in his mind. What a tight fuck. But now it was time to go back to his girlfriend and have a nice meal. This moment would become nothing more than a hot memory for him, and probably a mistake for her. But who cares, he got to cum.

Both teens sat in the pavilion eating, Annabeth staring down Jason, and Jason ignoring her. Jason was content with his empty balls and now full stomach. Annabeth could still fell Jason's cum inside of her and was in no mood to eat given how full she already was. Jason couldn't help but smirk as he saw her waddle back to her cabin, a small stain under her shorts the only reminder of their encounter.

Because neither wanted their partners to find out about the incident, it was an unspoken agreement their meeting stayed between them, although Jason eventually would learn Alisha's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth ignored the aching in her vagina as she saw Jason pass by. As much as she hated herself for it, she had to restrain herself. And to be fair, she hated Jason as much as herself. It had been 2 weeks since she had fucked the muscular and well hung son of Zeus, and she would _not_ be repeating those events. Those glorious, orgasmic. . . _NO_! _'Just stop thinking about it'_ she thought to herself.

The past couple weeks she had seen girl after girl slip in and out of Jason's cabin at all hours of the day and night, at least 10 that she had seen, while she remained achingly empty from a distance. She shook her head; it would do no good. She had to stay strong, and faithful, for Percy.

Annabeth made her way towards the lavatory, eager to take her mind off the young Casanova who had stolen her virginity. _'It's not really stealing if you give it away,'_ pointed out the logical side of her brain, to wit her other half simply ignored and thought of thick blonde dicks, eliciting once more a mental smack for herself. _'Bad Annabeth.'_

She sat down on the very toilet she had sat upon to remove a certain blonde boy's semen from her cervix and began peeing. Several girls came into the bathroom but she paid little attention to it, at least for the time being.

As she finished up her business, making sure to wipe properly, she heard some giggling from the stall next to her. As much as she would have liked to ignore this, Annabeth decided it was worthy of investigation. A key factor in this was the apparent mans voice murmuring lowly into presumably the giggling girls ear.

She heard the clinking of a belt being undone and looked at the stall adjacent to hers, to see not one but 2 pairs of feet. Those filthy campers! (presumably) His jeans were now on the floor, followed by a few movements, the second pair of feet spreading wide, and a soft _'oof"_ with a grunt belonging to none other than Mr. Trouser Python himself, Jason.

The stall began rocking in time with Jason's thrust as the _pat pat pat_ of balls and thighs on teenage pussy resounded throughout the bathroom. It was like they didn't even care who heard! Deciding she had heard enough, ignoring her sopping vagina, Annabeth left the stall to confront the boisterous couple.

 _'Thump thump thump,'_ Annabeth angrily smacked the stall door, disturbingly in time with the pounding of its occupants. "Open this door, _ **immediately**_ ,"she cried. While pounding her fists against the stall. This was abhorrent! As much as she wanted to be in that stall, it was simply unacceptable. " _ **Jason grace!**_ I know you're in there, stop what you are doing and I won't tell Chiron!"

The only response, if you could call it that, were a few lewd sounds and some generic moaning and gasping. This infuriated Annabeth, mostly because they were not listening to her, a senior camp member, but also because Jason had made those very noises while he was inside her. _'You will_ _ **not**_ _have sex with Jason!'_ She though angrily, once again lying to herself.

The banging of both parties continued to get loud, fist on metal versus flesh on flesh, and somebody had to give. The decision was eventually made for them. Annabeth's continued efforts proved to be too much for the old stall door to handle, and with a loud creak and slam one of its hinges broke to reveal a tall and muscular blonde boy, Jason, fucking an Aphrodite child in a brutal and unforgiving smashing of bodies. His ass clenched and unclenched as his magnificent flesh rod burrowed into the petite girl. His balls swung wildly and thwacked against the girl's ass. The girl had both hands on the wall in front of her and was thrusting back _hard,_ slamming her backside against his groin in an attempt to fit the whole thing inside her.

Sweat ran down both the teens, and a thick helping of other fluids ran down their legs and genitals. Jason, noticing the disruption, turned around will still fucking the girl. If looks could kill, he'd be dead ten times over. Then again he probably would have died after he fucked and left Annabeth several weeks ago if this was the case. The girl, noticing his change in rhythm, turned around and shrieked. Jason sighed as he let go of her hips.

Turning around, Jason's thick cock slipped out of the girl, and he stood in full naked glory right in front of Annabeth, his previous conquest's juices glistening on all 9 or 10 inches of his hard cock. The girl, mortified, covered her sagging vagina and quickly darted out of the bathroom, slipping on her clothes to appear at least presentable for her exit of the bone shack.

Annabeth gulped. The hard, white, flesh, bobbed up and down. The fluids made it look so appealing, his foreskin exposing just the tip, and the veins running along the side in the most aesthetically pleasing way. Her eyes fixed on the opening, the same one which had filled her with his cum two weeks ago, and as annoying as it was to get out of her vagina, the feeling of his hot and sticky seed inside her womb still got her wet, knowing she had milked it from him even more so.

 _'You are no going to have sex with Jason!'_ Annabeth reminded herself. She stared at the pre-cum dripping out of his still erect cock, before her eyes flicked up to his. He had a rather stoic expression, as if her decision didn't matter to him. The longer she stood there, the further the corner of his mouth upturned, forming the same smirk he had worn when he'd had her bent over on the forest floor, not that she knew this of course.

She suddenly snapped out of it and began to berate him with a flurry of screaming and insults, "You piece of goddamn garbage, how dare you! That poor girl, and now I'm going to have to tell Chiron what I saw! You think I want to relive this?!" If he was caught off guard at all, he didn't show it. In fact, it was as if he had tuned her out entirely.

Emboldened by his idiocy, Annabeth took a step forward shouting, "If you think for _one second_ that I will let this go you are out of your mind Grace, _out of your damn_ _ **mind!**_ " She delivered a few haphazard blows to his chest, her abilities limited by her unwillingness to remove her hands from his chest once they landed there.

Jason grabbed her forearms and slowly moved her sideways, up against the side of the stall's wall, to fuck her lights out naturally. She continued to hurl her repertoire invective at him but he paid her no mind. She had interrupted him before he got to creampie his newest happy camper, and Annabeth's hole was going to be the substitute. He pressed her flush against the wall directly in front of him and moved her slightly until she was in a satisfactory stance.

Jason slowly dragged her jeans down below her knees to her ankles, her underwear following. Her once tight pussy was now visible, the last time he had seen it having been covered in a pool of his semen, but now it was stretched and a little droopy. This aside, she appeared to be plenty wet and he wouldn't have to worry about not fitting, she could clearly take him. _'I am going to fuck the shit out of Annabeth Chase,'_ thought Jason smugly.

Annabeth looked down as Jason undressed her and exposed her crushingly empty womanhood. As he stood up straight his erect cock seemed to fill with more blood, his head poking through the foreskin angrily as if to say _'Somebody has to get fucked, an it's going to be you.'_ Annabeth was mortified but above all horny, not to mention still screaming her lungs out at the fuck toy in front of her. _'You are_ _ **NOT**_ _fucking Jason Grace again,'_ she lied to herself bitterly.

Annabeth watched as the throbbing erection leaked more pre-cum and he stepped forward, pressing it to her vulva. ' _Oh god please yell me you are not about to fuck Jason Grace_ ,' she told herself. Jason rubbed his tip up and down her slit, smearing his natural lube of vaginal fluid and pre-ejaculate all over the outside of her lips.

Jason stopped teasing Annabeth with his cock tip and decided it was time to get down to business. He picked her up, somewhat awkwardly as her legs were still connected via pants, and pressed her against the stall wall. He was so hard at this point; she was in for one wild ride. He would be surprised if she could walk within the week.

Annabeth hopped up to align their genitals better, and with Jason's support managed to awkwardly wrap her knees around his waist. It wasn't the most comfortable but it didn't need to be. It was hot and it was going to be quick.

Jason pressed the tip of his cock at her loose centre, but as loose as she was it put up some resistance. The lips began expanding and spreading, stretching around his engorged tip as his bulbous head pushed once more through her vagina. With a little more pressure it gave way and his entire cock slid inside the warm and wet awaiting crevice. He felt her cervix as his balls pressed against her freshly split lips and he reveled in the feeling of another pussy wrapped around him, even more exciting as he had just been in one. It was like a three-way without having to finish off two girls.

Annabeth looked down, still berating him of course, and followed the contours of her body. Where her skin ended, his began, his heaving chest, the very base of his beautiful thickness, not to mention her nerves were _on fire_. It was like her entire vagina was melting and exploding at the same time. The warmth spread throughout her entire lower body as her craving for Jason's flesh was finally being filled, much like her nether regions. She had no idea how it fit inside her, looking at his girth. Although at his point she was more concerned with keeping it there.

Jason looked down to where dick met slit, and watched as he pulled it out slowly, then jammed it back in, his foreskin sliding back and forth over his head and against her walls. He began slamming into her harder and harder, mashing their pubic bones together. He was after one thing and one thing only, empty balls.

As Jason pistoned into the small recess, he stretched it even wider. The beautiful teardrop shape was now distended into a thick 'O' around his shaft. He didn't know what was making more noises; Annabeth's vagina or the girl herself. Her pussy squelched and screamed as he slid his length back and forth through the flesh tunnel. He ground his cock into her a deep as possibly and relaxed to the feel of her spasming cum pool, but he needed to blow his load and this soft stuff simply would not do.

Jason grabbed her hips and really started to pound into her, his balls thwacking her pussy lips and slapping her reddened hole, drowning out the stream of insults about what a degenerate he was. Her insides clenched around his cock, particularly his oversized head, and gave him the pleasure he was looking for, rubbing its sensitive flesh along her wet warmth where he would soon deposit his desperately huge load. He was basically edging, having just fucked another girl, and he was ready to burst any minute.

Annabeth watched his chest heave up and down, his muscles contracting and expanding and his arms flexing. All the while he was pressing into her and out, his cock disappearing and reappearing covered in her juices. She watched her mound gape open, especially when his hips met hers and his length was entirely inside her, and she watched as her lips clung desperately to his pale shaft laced with snaking blue veins. She could feel his moves inside her, his head dragging along her canal and spreading her open. The constant dragging was fantastic, and having his entire cock inside her sent tingles up her spine and body, accommodating his girth and length giving her the pleasure she needed to forget Percy.

Accommodating was perhaps not the most accurate word. Containing, maybe, as her vagina was being stretched to its very limits. From vulva to cervix it was stretched by the Blond boy's fat cylinder, the head being easiest to feel as he stretched her that much wider and deeper, spearing into her in the most beautiful way. She watched as his hips got closer and further in time with the deep stabbing of his cock, the pressure he was putting on her insides, her berating now more a stream of insults than anything else as she was absorbed by the feeling of having her pussy ripped apart by the behemoth know as Jason's penis.

Jason started thrusting as hard as he could manage, the hole he was pushing into growing redder with the friction, the slapping growing in intensity to drown out Annabeth's yelling (something he was ignoring anyway). His cock slid into her over and over again, her warmth rubbing along his length and massaging it. His balls were welling and he gripped her hips tighter, he was going to finish soon.

A few more thrusts and he was there, he was just so fucking _close. 'Thump thump thump'_ as his bare cocks pushed into her over and over. Fuck she was wet, and he was fucking her raw again. He slammed a few more times, digging his nails into her. Whether or not she enjoyed it he didn't care, her pussy was giving him what he needed, somewhere to dump his load.

A few more thrusts and he was blowing his load. He shoved his whole cock inside the girl and let loose. His cum blasted into her womb with a force he only produced when desperate for pussy. His cock was right against her cervix, he made sure of it. He might even get her pregnant, and the thought of cuckholding her boyfriend got him even hotter, his balls clenching and churning against her pussy and spraying more cum into her as his body tensed.

Annabeth watched as Jason's face contorted, letting out a loud and powerful grunt he forced their hips together, almost painfully, as his entire length was now seated inside Annabeth's intimate area. His panting and gripping were intense as she felt him shoot his load inside her, it felt so good to have his seed inside her for the second time this month. His cock head flared, which not only gave her an extra tingle, but managed to lock a lot of his cum inside her.

Evidently, not all of it, as it began leaking out of her immensely stretched hole and onto the ground below them, on Jason's balls, everywhere. His flesh bobbed and throbbed inside her as he deposited his semen into just another girl, giving a few final grunts and holding his hips flush against hers as the last few bobs of his cock released his final bit of cum.

They stood there in that position for a few moments, Jason's spent cock resting inside Annabeth as his cum began dripping down while he caught his breath. Annabeth was waiting for Jason to continue, as she hadn't cum yet, but she was upset to learn he had different Ideas. Jason gently placed her feet on the ground and took a step back, his semi flopping out noisily with a load of his cum, some still dripping out the tip. He wiped his forehead and smirked.

"Thanks, I needed that," he said, lightheartedly. He began getting his clothes together, rather easily as his pants were likewise around his ankles. He noticed her standing there and asked, "Am I forgetting something? You just wanted to get fucked, right?"

Annabeth nodded weakly. She felt his cum once again dripping out of her, this time into her clothes. "Alright, well, cool. See you around I guess," Jason said flippantly as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Cried Annabeth, "You can't leave right now, everyone outside will come in and see me!"

Jason stopped for a second. "Meet me in the woods before breakfast tomorrow, same spot as last. I'll need something to get rid of my morning wood," He announced, staring at her with no worry of rejection.

Annabeth nodded her head again, her legs were shaking from the blunt force she had received to her lower area. "Alright, see ya'," he said casually as he left the bathroom. Annabeth scrambled into the adjacent stall, where she once again began the arduous task of removing the blonde's DNA from her vagina. She couldn't believe she let that asshole fuck her, twice no less. _'This was the last time though, she was not going to meet him anymore,'_ she swore to herself, and Percy.

Jason strolled out of the girl's bathroom with a few glances from the gathered crowd, whether or not they know what happened he really didn't care, he got to bareback and nut inside a decent looking chick, plus he was going to get to ream her tomorrow morning too. _'Life is good,'_ Thought the well-hung blonde, as his spent cock dangled in his pants next to his empty testicles. Some of Annabeth's juices were still on his junk, but he would wash them off. If only the wouldn't end up on it so often.

He whistled his way back to the Zeus Cabin, Annabeth still on the toilet with her stretched vagina and fresh load. As much as she cleaned it, she couldn't ever get it all out due to the sheer volume. But if Jason knew one thing, it was he would rather Annabeth with his cum in her than without. She was far less annoying after a good screw.

She wasn't the best fuck, but she was easy and cumming felt good no matter who it was in. He closed the door to his Cabin, satisfied Annabeth still hadn't emerged from the bathroom. _'Yeah, she'll be cleaning that one out for a while,'_ he thought to himself, smirking.


End file.
